<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Snake In A Garden of Lilies by Zomber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159946">The Snake In A Garden of Lilies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zomber/pseuds/Zomber'>Zomber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smile For Me (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zomber/pseuds/Zomber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Habit gets a visit from the Habitat's newest, and in his opinion, sweetest member!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Boris Habit/Beauregard Bernthal(OC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Snake In A Garden of Lilies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beauregard sat in the elevator, her pet Burmese Python, Tulip, hanging around her shoulders. She had scheduled an appointment with Habit, who she would talk with about her apartment situation. The elevator stopped, she watched the doors open and slowly stepped out into the waiting area. It was so, big..bigger than any other she'd ever seen! She hurried over to a seat and sat herself down quickly, her long hair now lying on the floor.<br/>
  Habit could hear the girl's fast footsteps, it made him chuckle. He got up from his chair and headed to the door. She sat still, well, as still as shaking can get her..but Tulip was there to comfort her. She watched the door swing open, and out stepped that large figure. Habit looked over at her and smiled widely at her.</p><p>  "Well? Do come in!"</p><p>He went back into the room, Beau swiftly stood up and made her way inside the room, the door was rather big..probably so Habit could easily walk in and out as he so desired.<br/>
  She hurried over to his desk, taking a seat in front of his desk. He soon took a seat at his desk and grinned widely at the smaller girl, she'd slowly smile back sweetly. They sat there for a good few minutes, he knew that she was on edge still, but he spoke up.</p><p>  "Well, we both know that you did not come in here for no reason....talk to me, little girly!"<br/>
<br/>
Beauregard looked down at the desk and sighed heavily.</p><p>  "Uhm..The thing is..my snake here, needs..uh..-"</p><p>She slowly stooped as Habit wrapped a hand around her chin, his fingers pressing onto her cheeks gently. He must've taken notice to her, odd teeth..</p><p>  "Not to seem rude but, can you open your mouth?"</p><p>Scared to decline, Beau slowly opened her mouth up again, he moved his hand and lifted her top lip, revealing her sharp teeth. He seemed surprised that she had, fangs! She didn't have a clue as to why he wanted to look into her mouth, maybe it had to do with the fact that he was a dentist..but she just let him do it anyways.</p><p>  "My my..How did you get such sharp teeth?"</p><p>Beau looked up at him, he quickly pulled his hand back. She slowly wiped away some drool and cleared her throat.</p><p>  "I've uh, I've always had these, sir..."</p><p>Habit tilted his head, slowly shaking it.</p><p>  "Oh you do not have to call me 'sir!' You can call me Habit!"</p><p>He smiled down at her happily. Beauregard nodded and smiled sweetly, looking down at her feet. She shook herself and looked back up at the bigger man, her mind racing to structure up some sort of sentence. She looked at the tag on his desk, the spoke up.</p><p>  "..Can I call you <em>Boris </em>by any chance..?"</p><p>Habit perked up, almost surprised that she'd wanna call him by his first name. He smiled and simply nodded at her. She smiled back and seemed to be more relaxed as time went on. She knew how small she was next to him, but she felt more safe with the fact that he's much bigger than herself.</p><p>  "Oh-! Yes uh..My dear Tulip here needs an enclosure in my apartment and I wanted to ask if you could, help me with that..pretty please, Boris?"</p><p>He raised his eyebrows, he's heard his name many times but the way she says it makes him feel something that he can't really explain, though he can feel himself blush a bit. He thought for a moment, trying to push back the fact that he felt this way.</p><p>  "I'm, sure we can work something out my little friend! Oh- What is your name anyways, if you want to share!"</p><p>    "Oh- It's Beauregard...But you can just call me Beau if you wanna.."</p><p>She said softly. Habit smiled widely and nodded, he'd be sure to call her Beau a lot. They'd continue talking about where Tulip's little space would go. It might've been an hour or two before they ended up getting off track, talking about snakes and flowers, dentistry, other odd things. They had fun doing it though, they were both comfortable enough to talk to each other casually. Soon they both stood up, Habit deciding to walk her out, to be more polite.</p><p>  "Well it was very nice to meet you, again, Beau! I hope you stay safe on your way back to your room! We can talk more tomorrow on this, 'snake enclosure'..But for now I bid you farewell!"</p><p>Beauregard giggled softly. This made Habit perk up and tilt his head. She stopped after a bit and looked down at her feet, he hands behind her back. The standard shy pose if you will.</p><p>  "I'll try my best to be safe...Thank you so much, Boris.."</p><p>There it is again, that feeling. It made his heart flutter. He felt himself blush upon hearing his name escape the smaller girl's lips. It was just something about the way she said it that made him want to keep hearing it over and over..He knew what he had to do.</p><p>  "I can, walk you back to your room! If you need someone to protect you! I would never forgive myself if something happened on your way back after a visit!"</p><p>     "O-Oh! You don't have to but..it'd be nice.."</p><p>  "Nonsense! Come on then! Let's get moving!"</p><p>Beauregard nodded and walked with him to the elevator. She stayed close to him, she'd hate to admit it but, she was sad that she couldn't stay. She liked it much more than being alone with Tulip in her room. She felt safer with Habit. Especially with how he said her name..It made her feel happy. Soon they were back down into the Habitat. Most of the people, if not everyone, were already getting ready for bed. It was getting late, even Beauregard herself was starting to feel awfully drowsy. They soon reached her room, and Beauregard unlocked the door to it."</p><p>    "Thank you, Boris..it was very kind of you to bring me back..I probably would've gotten too tired by the time I got to the roof.."</p><p>  "Exactly! But thankfully since I'm here, that didn't happen! Now you sleep well, okay girly? I don't want you being up too late and being too tired to start off the day good tomorrow!"</p><p>    "I will I will..I hope you have a good night Boris.."</p><p>They waved goodbye, and Habit started heading back to his office. He didn't know what it was about that girl that made him feel, good. Perhaps it was just the sweet tone she always had with him. Maybe it was just how kind she was in general. He did notice that she seemed on edge in the beginning, though he expected her to be more afraid. Especially since she's so small compared to him. Now all he could think about is how to return the favor for the girl's kindness. Maybe he could buy her snake a dog beg, or some cat toys for it to play with! Do snakes even like that stuff? He decided that he wasn't gonna buy anything for the snake...but he came up with something better! He was gonna get her flowers! He didn't know her favorite type of flowers, so he's just gonna get her some lilies. Man, what a smart guy.</p><p>  Maybe he'd even give her a compliment, he did love the way her hair looked that evening, and the way her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Yeah, showing his love for her would be an alright thing to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if this is a lil short, it wasn't supposed to be much anyways! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>